


Where lives lust, but here

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Danger Kink, F/F, Inspired by Comic Panel, Object Penetration, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley's been unable to forget the threat Artemis uttered so casually. She'd sworn to herself that should they ever meet again, she'd hold her to precisely that.





	Where lives lust, but here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> For Kinktober Day #15 "Object Insertion" and "Any: Any/Any - It's like witchcraft." at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6450139#t6450139). Consider this a double fill, because I can't seem to write 250-word ficlets anymore.
> 
> Inspired by [this panel](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168663702245/red-hood-and-the-outlaws-2016-17-i-cannot) from RHATO #17. I blame the writers for handing me this on a silver platter.

Sometimes, it's ridiculous how easily excited she is. True, there's excited and there's _excited,_ but this?

This is intense.

Like a spell had been cast. Harley once knew a gal who could make her skin tingly without ever touching her, all by chanting a single word or two backwards. Not that she needed magic to make Harley feel that way.

You see, Harley is _sensitive._ Her neck, especially. Choke her and threaten to snap it? Yeah, gets her off way too easy.

And if that threat is uttered by a broad-shouldered beauty with a mean sneer? Makes her knees weak, every damn time. It's like witchcraft. Powerful, powerful witchcraft.

How else was Harley to explain the hex she's been under for the past weeks? It came in the form of a second threat, spoken so calmly it might as well have been a promise.

_If you hit me with that thing I will shove it up your bottom._

Harley, already compromised in her wired and vulnerable state, couldn't even demand she buy her dinner first. And if Harley doesn't have a quip at the ready, you know she's deeply affected.

She's been thinking about nothing else, whether in the field swinging her mallet, or at night under knotted covers, wishing she still had it with her. They wouldn't let her keep it in her cell, and Harley's fingers had soon become unsatisfying.

And now?

"I can't _handle_ this," she whines. It turns into a helpless giggle on the homestretch, and it's ill-advised to let it out.

A very big and above all very _hard_ length is invading her behind, and giggling contracts too many muscles she needs to keep relaxed.

Harley groans. Her eyes roll back and her thighs tremble to stay at just the right angle to accommodate the intrusion.

Is this what cotton candy feels like? Her head is growing very light and fluffy.

"You take this better than I would have given you credit for," Artemis says, audibly amused.

"Been practicin'," Harley pants.

If Harley had any control over her motor functions, she'd be clutching the woman's endless shoulders. Or any other part of her, she's not that picky.

Artemis rips a startled cry from her when her thumb brushes through Harley's slick. Harley's throbbing so hard Artemis must be able to count her pulse from there. She's simultaneously too full and too empty and it's the weirdest feeling ever. Okay, maybe not as weird as having her entire skin bleached, but you get the drift.

She sobs in relief when Artemis' fingers slide into her. 

"Please, more, I need—" Harley begs. She's so close.

"You want more?" Artemis asks, a smirk in her voice. "To me, Mistress."

A giant axe materializes in her hand. All Harley needs after that is to feel its knob brush her inner thigh. She comes with a violent shudder that just drags and drags itself out, helped in equal parts by Artemis's long fingers and the persistent pressure in her booty.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Mapping the Heart" by Katie Chaple.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168688278460/crookedspoonfic-red-hood-and-the-outlaws-2016). If there's any other pairings/kinks/ideas you wanna see, let me know! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
